inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koutei Penguin 2gou
Koutei Penguin 2gou (皇帝ペンギン2号'', Kōtei pengin ni-gō'') is a combination shoot hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven series. Description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"The cute name belies the power of this penguin projectile!"'' User(s) Anime only *'Kidou Yuuto' Inazuma Eleven *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Kisaragi Mako' *'Kabutenji You' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'KMC' *'David Buckingham' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kazeaki Yone' *'Fudou Akio' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Namikawa Rensuke' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Itsumi Kunihiko' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Konuma Waku' *'Umigishi Entarou' *'Inaba Natsuki' Info Koutei Penguin 2gou is a technique that was initially used by Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto, and Daiki Jimon. In Raimon, it is used by Kidou Yuuto, Ichinose Kazuya, Someoka, Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji. This technique has scored once for Teikoku breaking through Endou's God Hand. But for Raimon it was stopped by Poseidon's Tsunami Wall and Genda's Beast Fang. In the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku, Kidou makes this technique with Ichinose and Someoka, and in Raimon's last game which is in Episode 127 Kidou does the same, but this time with Ichinose and Fubuki. In the Wii games, it consumes 30 TP. Info (GO) Anime In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, this move was used by three players of the Akizoura Challengers in Episode 21. Movie It also appeared in the GO movie. It was used by Kidou along with Kazemaru and Fudou in the match against Team Zero, and created a chain shoot with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard to release Aoi from the cell. Usage The main user first whistles and penguins emerge out of the ground. As the user kicks the ball, the penguins soar among the ball. Then, the other two players kick the ball together towards the goal. Slideshow Emperor Penguin 2 - 1.png|Kidou whistles while Gouenji Ichinose and run Emperor Penguin 2 - 2.png|A lot of penguins appear Emperor Penguin 2 - 3.png|Kidou prepares to kick Pinguino_emperador_2.1.JPG|and kicks Emperor Penguin 2 - 4.png|while the penguins go behind the ball Emperor Penguin 2 - 5.png|They approach Gouenji and Ichinose Emperor Penguin 2 - 6.png|and the two kick Emperor Penguin 2 - 7.png|Koutei Penguin KouteiPenguin2-127.PNG|No 2 Emperor Penguin 2 - 8.png|go directly to the goal Game Koutei Penguin 2gou 1.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 2.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 3.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 5.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 6.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 7.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 8.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 9.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 11.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 13.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 14.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 15.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 16.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 17.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 19.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 20.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 21.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 22.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 23.png Koutei Penguin 2gou 24.png GO Game Koutei Penguin 2 GO 1.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 2.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 3.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 4.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 5.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 6.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 7.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 8.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 9.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 10.png Koutei Penguin 2 GO 11.png Video Anime thumb|left|300px|Koutei Penguin N°2 in the Anime GO GO Movie Game GO Game Wii Trivia *It's one of the four hissatsu where Gouenji shoots with the right foot. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, there is a hissatsu called Bunshin Penguin, the usage is the same, but the user has to use two clones of himself to replace the helpers. Category:Combination Hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot